To have feelings!
by Super cyp
Summary: It had been a cold and stormy night and Team Rocket had been left out in the cold there was nothing left for them, they were the outcasts of society. Rebellious by nature, criminally minded, but everyone always forgot one important fact, they were human.
1. To have feelings!

--To Have Feelings!--

It had been a cold and stormy night and Team Rocket had been left out in the cold there was nothing left for them, they were the outcasts of society. Rebellious by nature, criminally minded, but everyone always forgot one important fact, they were still human.

Team rocket sat on the ground huddled together thinking of warm thoughts whilst, the rain continued to pour down on them.

"I'm sick of having to wait on the outskirts of every town we come across, it's demeaning we're supposed to be this great team and here we are huddled on the ground in the middle of this muddy wasteland of a forest" Jesse whined.

"Hey Jess, don't forget the promise we made the day we graduated from the Rocket Academy (A/N: whatever they called it) If we work together we could become the best Team Rocket ever known." James replied.

"Honestly James do you still believe in that promise we've been chasing that dream for a couple of years now, and we've gotten nowhere except blasted off every single time." Jesse sighed. "What's the point?"

James and Meowth sighed, they couldn't argue with Jesse there it was true every single time they'd gone up against the twerps, they'd been blown up, shocked, water gunned, every attack the twerp's Pokémon could use, they'd been hit with.

The wind in the storm slowly began to build up as the clouds and rain became more vicious, lightening struck the ground, thunder rumbled loudly, and sending shivers through the three team mates.

---------

An hour had passed and the storm had finally subsided. The trio sat shivering as the clouds began to clear and show the black night sky. Meowth yawned.

"Can we go to sleep now?" he asked irritably.

"Yes that's a good idea if we're going to try and catch the twerps at the Rustboro Gym tomorrow." Jesse said, she smirked, thinking of their plan.

James pulled himself up off the muddy floor and went to the balloon that they had hidden, and grabbed three small blankets and laid them down on the ground.

The trio relaxed on the three blankets the only things protecting them from the muddy floor. Within minutes, Jesse and James were left to ponder there own thoughts as Meowth snored in a deep sleep.

There was silence besides Meowth's snores; Jesse lay with her back turned to James.

_Is it possible for us to actually achieve our goal all we've done is screw up every attempt. _She thought, Jesse sighed loudly and shut her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

James lay with his back turned to Jesse. He pondered his own thoughts.

_Is it possible, I know we can achieve our goal but the only way would be to plan our back ups for the main plan better. How can we do that? How can I do that? I can't focus on our goal, I want to focus on my goal, but..but how can I? I could never admit how I feel, Could I? No I couldn't she'd turn away from me, but if I don't say anything I'll never know if she feels the same or not. No I can't tell her, its principle of Team Rocket, Team mates may only have a work related relationship nothing more._

James sighed loudly. He shut his eyes wishing sleep would overcome his thoughts and send him into a deep slumber.

-----

Jesse stirred from her sleep; she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She stared groggily at the empty bed where James should have been. She stopped for a second wondering where the purple haired teen had gone, a branch breaking stirred Jesse from her thoughts. She stared at where she heard the branch breaking. The trees rustled as something moved through the lower branches.

She crawled backwards stepping on Meowth's precious tail as she went. Meowth awoke with a yelp of pain as he yanked his tail from underneath Jesse's Knee. He massaged his tail, and noticed the rustling of branches.

James emerged from the rustling trees, holding some blue coloured berries.

"I found breakfast" he announced happily. Jesse stared at the teen in front of her she stood up brushing herself off.

"James" she yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack" She said a light tinge of red coming across her face. James noticed her embarrassment of the misunderstanding. He raised his eyebrow at her and grinned.

"Sorry" he replied happily. They sat down on there blankets as the sun began to shine down and dry the damp ground. James looked at his berries, remembering his thoughts from the previous night. He placed the berries on the ground and looked at the damp dirt in front of him.

Meowth noticed James staring into space.

"Maybe you should go talk to him" he whispered to Jesse as she munched on her berries. She looked at James who was staring at the ground.

"Hey, James, you know your berries aren't going to last very long if you leave them sitting in the dirt." Jesse said with a smile. She nudged Meowth, and moved her head as to motion him to leave for a moment. He grumbled as the Red head forced him to leave his blanket and take refuge on a rock outside the camp.

"James, what's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Its nothing" James replied sharply.

"Come on don't be like that we've been together for years why can't you tell me what's wrong? I'm not stupid James I've been with you and Meowth for quite a while; you can't hide anything from me!" She replied.

"This is something I can't talk about...Especially not with you" He mumbled back.

"Why not James, it's not like I'll laugh at you, what's the worst that could happen, honestly?" She replied.

"I just...I can't...No, i'm sorry Jesse I can't" James replied looking up at her blue sapphire shining eyes.

She gasped at his eyes, the normal pale emerald green colour had now become a dark vivid forest green, she could see in his eyes he was hurting but about what she couldn't tell.

"James, Tell me now, I can't stand all of your moping" she said harshly. "Honestly James your like a little child, all you seem to do is sulk maybe if you opened up to som..." She was cut off by him.

"Just shut up! You want to know the truth fine, I love you Jesse." Tears glistened in his green eyes but he didn't care, all he knew was that he had to get out of there and fast. He stood up and ran.

"James" Jesse called after him. She wanted him to know she did but she understood there job's principle.

_Oh James, If only you knew how much I care, I can't stand to see you hurt like that, I do care for you, I do love you, and I really do!_

--To Have Feelings!--


	2. Can she do it?

Jesse sighed she looked up at the pale blue sky, wishing she could be as courageous as James and just let it all go, she wished she could just tell him.

Meowth walked over, looking slightly glum at the loss of one of his friends and team mate. He plopped himself down on his blanket next to Jesse and sighed.

"So he likes you, huh?" Meowth said breaking the silence.

"What! You heard that?" Jesse said a pale pink blush began to crawl across Jesse's face. Meowth grinned.

"I think the whole forest heard, James' little burst of anger." He replied.

"I guess you're right, I wish I knew where he went" Jesse said sighing sadly and looking at the floor.

"Why do you care so much? He's a young man; he can take care of himself unless of course you lik..." Meowth was cut off by Jesse's evil glare at him, and once again the light pink blush crawled across her face. Meowth turned away and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Jesse yelled at the annoying feline, her eyebrow twitching slightly. The pink blush on her face reddening slightly.

"...Nothing" Meowth said grinning. "Come on why don't you admit it?"

"Admit what?" Jesse said, her face beginning to go red. Sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"Oh Come on, I may be a cat but I'm not stupid!" Meowth said his grin increasing. Jesse's face was now a crimson red. She hesitated a moment and sighed.

"Crap" she muttered under her breath.

---near by---

A young purple haired teen stood, behind a tree just outside of the camp, he had a tear streaked face, his black boots slightly muddy from his run. His white uniform with the letter 'R' written on the front of his shirt was slightly damp from sweat as well as tears.

He listened intently to the conversation his comrades were having. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he had to know, he had to know whether he had made a fool of himself or not.

_Why did I have to run? I should of stayed to find out what she would have said, she said she wouldn't laugh and I should know that she never goes back on her word. _The young teen thought looking at the damp ground he stood on. He wiped his emerald green eyes and continued to listen to his friend's conversation.

---Team rocket's camp—

_Crap, Crap, crap_ Jesse thought_. I can't admit this especially not to that cat, it'd be mortifying; he'd just laugh at me. _A picture entered Jesse's mind of Meowth falling on the floor laughing, he was holding his ribs he thought it was so funny. Her eyebrow twitched again at thinking of that outcome.

"Jesse?" Meowth asked waiting for her answer.

She raised her head and looked up confidently she had made up her mind.

"I don't like him in that way" She announced to the feline.

Bushes rustled outside of the camp, footsteps moving away from the camp at a fast pace were heard.

Meowth looked at her sceptically; he smirked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He replied slyly. Jesse flinched.

"What do you mean are you sure? Of course I'm sure." She replied her voice quivered slightly at the thought of Meowth's reaction. She felt the blush return to her face.

"By the look of the blush across your face, Jesse" Meowth said grinning at what he was about to say.

"I'd say you do lik..." He was cut off again by Jesse's evil stare. She sighed.

_I'm obviously not going to be able to get out of this one _She thought. She raised her hands in defeat.

---Further away from Camp---

A sobbing teen sat behind a tree, he was right he had made a fool of himself how could he go back knowing how she truly felt. She didn't like him like that. She didn't love him.

_What can I do? I can't go back_. James sighed, his eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. Tears still streamed down his face.

He sat behind the tree wishing he hadn't said anything, wishing he could turn back time and take back what he'd said.

---Team rocket's Camp—

Jesse sighed. A deep red blush covered her face. Meowth grinned. She hesitated.

" Well" Meowth said waiting for her answer.

"Alright, Alright, you win." Jesse said. "I do love him."

She looked at the ground waiting for the laughter to come. She raised her head when it never came. She stared at the feline Pokémon next to her. Meowth was smiling at her.

"I knew it" He said. Jesse's eyebrow twitched for the third time. She raised her hand in a fit and smacked the cat over the back of the head.

"If you knew, then why the heck did you make me say it out loud?" She yelled at the dazed cat. Meowth heaved himself up off the muddy floor, and brushed himself off.

"I did it, because I wanted to see if you could do it" He replied rubbing the bump on his head.

"Do what?" Jesse asked.

"Admit how you feel, Now go after him and tell him that" Meowth said, She flinched at his words. "he heard what you said earlier, how you faked you didn't like him" He finished.

Jesse gasped.

"But...I...I can't...I don't think I can tell him" She stuttered.

"You have to!" Meowth said. "Now get moving" He finished pushing her in the direction James ran.

"Oh alright, no need to get bossy" She said running off defeated by the feline type Pokémon.

---In the Forest---

"James" Jesse called, hoping to see her knight in shining armour appear.

_Where are you?_ She thought, silence filled the forest, except for a small sound of sobbing in the distance.

She ran towards the sound.

"James" She called. She ran into a small clearing to see her beloved, his head buried in his knees, his purple hair hanging near the ground.

"Oh James, I'm so glad I found you, I came here to tell you something" Jesse said.

"Go away" James mumbled from behind his knees.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jesse replied putting her hands on her hips. "Look James, to tell you the truth, I can't stand seeing you like this." She said giving him a sympathetic smile.

He looked up at his long red haired friend. Tear marks had streaked his face. His green eyes were dark and filled with pain and sadness.

Jesse gasped.

_I've never seen him like this, what have I done._ She thought. She was stricken by grief at the sight of the pain she had caused.

"Goodbye Jesse" James said as he stood up. " I know how you feel and I'm sorry but I don't think I can stay in this team. Not with you feeling that way." He said sadly.

"No...James you can't" She replied, tears filling her pale blue eyes.

"Why not?" he asked staring at her, she felt her blush return, her stomach began to tie itself in a knot.

"Because...Because...I..I need you" She said her blush increased. James raised his eyebrow at her.

"Anything else?" He asked inquisitively his arms crossed. She looked at the ground; her face had gone bright red. Sweat began to drip down the side of her face.

"I...err...I lo...I Love you James, I can't go on without you" She said. "I'm going to go now" She finished turning around trying to hide her embarrassment. She had just swallowed her pride and dived out onto a very small ledge and she was feeling very nervous.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear" James replied his tears had vanished his sadness had disappeared and his eyes shone brightly in the light of the sun.

He walked forward and spun his love around; he embraced her in his arms. Her blush disappeared as she enjoyed his warmth, feeling his heartbeat in his chest.

They slowly began to walk back to the camp where Meowth was waiting.

The feline was smiling very slyly as the two arrived back at the camp.

"So what happened?" Meowth asked grinning.

"None of your business" Jesse snapped. James chuckled.

"What's so funny" Jesse burst out.

"Oh nothing just that slight blush that's crawling across your face" James replied smiling.

"What I'm not blushing" She replied, looking at the floor. James and Meowth laughed.

"Oh no of course not Jess, that red on your face has always been there" James replied, Meowth grinned.

They both ran, as Jesse was waving her fists madly ready to punch one of them out if they even stopped to snicker at her.

--To Have feelings--


End file.
